vals_writingfandomcom-20200213-history
Vita - Chapter 2: Aftermath - Part 4
Part 4: Karma "We have problems." "Don't we all?" Jacob said as he sat down. "Listen, have you heard about quadricaine?" "No. What is that?" "It's a new drug that's being dealed around for a few years across America. No one knows how where it came from or anything much about it, but the theory is that it came by plane, but, the plane that was bringing this stuff here was taken down by the airforce and now it's a rare drug to find in America. The guy who brought it in the plane survived the crash, but he was arrested but he managed to hide it right here in this city, but he never exactly revealed where. Now, some are saying the Clockers have found where the stuff is hidden and are coming to get it. If the rumors are right, then we need get a hold of one of them, make him talk and go get the stuff before they do." "And what will happen after we get the Quadricaine?" "Find out how it's made and produce more of it so we can deal it, obviously, after all, it's a new drug, this thing costs more than a mansion." Jacob nodded, "So, what do I need to do?" "Mack is going to get you to Clockers' turf. If you hear the word Quadricaine come out of one of their mouths, get that guy, throw him in the trunk ALIVE, and get back here. Considering you're responsible for some pretty fucked up shit in jail, you'll have the pleasure to interrogate him yourself if he decides to be too stubborn." "Okay, sir..." "Now go. Dismissed." ... (Travis) Travis was discharged a day earlier from the hospital. He had a surgery scar under his right forearm and various scars on his back thanks to the glass shards. Travis headed to Julia's home. He went in the hotel and knocked on her door. Julia answered it, with a bandage on her shoulder. "Hi...Hi Travis..." Julia showed clear sadness on her voice. Not only the event scarred her, but she also lost her most loved person in it. Julia was not being able to move on at all. "...Can I come in?" She only nodded as she stepped out of the way, allowing Travis to walk inside. Travis sat on the couch as Julia closed the door, "Would you like some coffee...?" "No, thank you." "It's all I've been drinking on the past few days...I don't want to sleep and have nightmares about what happened..." Travis had never felt so bad for someone in his whole life, "I'm...I'm really sorry about what happened..." "...It wasn't your fault..." "...Why the hell did that thing explode..." "Police are saying there was a bomb in the Ferrari...But, I don't get why would they sabotage my boyfriend's car...He...He never did anything wrong..." "Did he have enemies?" "Not really...Well, some people were jealous of his car, but, I don't think one would be jealous enough to kill him along with so many others..." Julia sat by Travis, Travis put a paw on her shoulder, "At least you're still alive..." "...I'd rather not be..." Travis hugged her right after hearing that. ... (Jacob) "Entering now, Clockers' turf." "Should I remove the chain to avoid attention?" "Obviously." Mack took off his chain along with Jacob. "So, where are we going?" "It's 11 AM now and it's Friday. There's a Clocker who I've been stalking that always goes to eat in a fast food restaurant around these parts at 12 AM. We're gonna get him." Jacob nodded. Mack drove to the designated restaurant. "Joe's Burgers...What a generic name..." ''Jacob thought. Both waited an hour. At 12:03, a red car pulled over and a gray wolf with a Clockers patch on his leather jacket entered the place. "There he is." Mack pointed to him. "What now?" "We wait until he's done, tail him and get him when he's out of the turf." "Right..." More waiting. ... '(Travis)' Julia was crying on Travis' shoulder, "I w-want him back..." Travis had nothing to say. He only kept rubbing Julia's back, comforting her. "I just...I just don't get it..." Travis caressed her neck, "Let it out..." "I-IT'S NOT FAIR!" Her tears would just not stop coming out, "JUST...WHY?!" "Fairness is not something exactly real. Nothing is fair. Nothing will ever be fair." ... '(Jacob)' "He's coming out." Mack pointed to him. The Clocker got in his car and drove out, Mack followed him from a distance. The car made turns, went into alleys and even did some dangerous moves as passing through red lights. Jacob suspected that the driver knew he was being tailed. Eventually, the driver did the bad mistake of entering a quiet neighborhood's alleyway. Mack took the chance and rammed the car, making the driver lose control and hit a dumpster. Mack and Jacob immediatelly got out and ran to the driver's window. Mack pulled out his weapon. "Get the fuck out!" "You fuckers, I knew you were trouble-" "GET OUT!" Mack yelled. The Clocker stepped out with his hands up. Mack frisked him and got a revolver from him and passed it to Jacob who put it in his pocket. Mack, then, hit the Clocker with his gun's butt, knocking him out. Mack dragged him to his car's trunk and put him in it with Jacob's help, "There...Something tells me he is going to be a stubborn bitch and won't talk unless we make him talk. You better start thinking on how you're gonna torture him to make him squeal." "Can I do like, anything to him?" "Anything that doesn't kill him, Jacob." Jacob nodded and got back in the car along with Mack. Both drove back to the auto repair shop. ... "He's waking up. Get in there, Jacob." Jacob went in. The garage's doors were closed behind him. All Chainland Devils were outside, guarding the place against anyone who could interfere the interrogation. Jacob stood before the wolf. It has been a while since Jacob had tortured someone, but, he had everything planned. "Who the hell are you..." The wolf asked, "...Get me off this chair!" He started to shake, trying to free himself. Jacob sucker punched him. He grunted in pain. "Where's the quadricaine?!" "The fucking what?!" Jacob punched him again, "The quadricaine! I know you guys know where it's stashed. Where is it?!" "I don't know what the fuck you're talking about!" Jacob grabbed his face and pushed his claws in his cheeks. The wolf screamed loudly. ... '(Travis)' Travis walked home. He couldn't get his mind off Julia and the pain she was going through. Travis sighed as he entered his apartment and laid on his bed. "...Dear god, I hope she's able to move on..." He said as he rubbed his eyes. ... '(Jacob)' Jacob slapped the Clocker. "I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T TELL ME I'M GOING TO RIP OFF YOUR CLAWS AND CUT YOUR EYES WITH THEM!" The Clocker was bleeding from his nose, his cheeks were leaking red and had a black eye. Yet, he still wouldn't talk, "Fuck you..." "DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!" Jacob yelled in his face. "A little bitch..." He snickered. Jacob lost the rest of his patience. He kicked the Clocker in the chest, making him fall backwards along with the chair. The Clocker hit his head on the ground, groaning. Jacob panted. Jacob put his fingers on his pants' zipper and pulled it down. The Clocker opened his eye to witness that, "...The hell are you doing...?" Jacob did not answer. Jacob pulled the Clocker's chair back up and went behind him, Jacob bit the ropes off, freeing him, but he did not let the guy run. He pinned him to the ground. The Clocker squirmed and tried to elbow him to get away. Jacob bit his ear off, making him cuss loudly. Jacob held him by the neck, threatening to slit it with his claws if he wouldn't stop struggling. Jacob, then began to pull his pants down. "You...You can't...do this!" "Oh, yes I can..." Jacob pulled down his underwear, exposing his rear. Jacob, then, pulled down his own underwear. "W-We can talk about this...Look! Look! I'll give you the drug's location! I swear!" "You can give me it later...I'm interested on you now..." ''"This can't be happening..." The Clocker thought. Jacob rubbed his manhood against his anus, "Oh g-god, this can't be happening!" ... (Travis) "Man, you heard about that explosion?" Matt asked on the phone, "Dude, I could hear that from fucking miles away, I almost shat my pants! Actually, I did shit my pants, but just a bit..." "Do you have any ideas on who might've done it?" "No. Do you?" "No...but I actually was in the car meet on the moment of the explosion." "Dude, isn't it a bit too early to play jokes?" "I'm not joking. Me and Julia were there, inside the little store by it. When the thing went off, I was thrown on Julia, a shit ton of glass shards hit my back and I broke some ribs." "Man, how the fuck did I not know that?" "You never know what's happening around, Matt." "Man, I know about the damn car meet explosion, don't I?" "...Fine, you got me there." ... (Jacob) "STOP! STOP! IT'S HURTING! IT'S HURTING, PLEASE, STOP!" "M-My toy..." "STOOOOOP!" "MY TOY!" Jacob's thrust got harder. ... (Travis) Travis decided to give Julia a call. "Julia?" "Travis..." "...Do you want me to come back?" "No, it's fine..." "Your tone of voice says otherwise." "I'm fine, Travis...I'm fine..." Travis cocked an eyebrow. "...No...No, I'm not fine. I'm not fine, I'm not fine at all....Please come back..." "I'm on my way." ... Travis entered her apartment. Julia was on her couch, with a hand on her chin and with her eyes filled with tears. "Hi again..." Travis sat down next to her. "Hi..." Travis hugged her again, "How can I help you?" "Well...Are you free for the whole day?" "Yes." "...Just please stay here...I'm not being able to go through this alone..." Travis nodded and scratched her neck, "I'm here...I'll be always here for you, don't worry..." ... (Jacob) Jacob panted on top of the Clocker. The Clocker was crying. "You're pretty tight, I have to say..." Jacob said as he got up, pulling his pants up, "Now, where's the drugs?" The Clocker just kept weeping. "...You want me to continue?" "NO! NO!" The Clocker rolled onto his back, "PLEASE, GOD NO!" "Where's the drugs?" "...We...We were going to get it in 15 minutes. The guy who brought it managed to get a letter to us, telling us that the thing is hidden in the swamp just outside of this city, in some abandoned dock house..." "Shit. For how long have I been fucking this guy?" Jacob thought. "P-Please...Just let me go..." Jacob walked to the garage's door and knocked on it. The guys outside opened it. "You done? What did he say?" "The drugs are in the swamp outside of the city, in some abandoned dock house. The Clockers were going to get it in 15 minutes, but I don't know how long I took..." The Devil talking to him noticed the Clocker behind him, laying on the ground, crying and with his pants pulled down. He shuddered, trying to not think on what happened in there. "Well." Johnny said, "Time to get there before they do. Mack, get Jacob there. Everyone else present, pick your partners and go. I'll stay here and get rid of that guy." Johnny entered the garage and closed down the door. Jacob heard a gunshot coming from inside not much later. "Come on." Mack tapped on his arm. Jacob followed him to his car. End of Part 4. This is part of the Vita Series < Previous Installment | Next Installment > Category:Furry Stuff Category:Synth Category:Nsfw Category:Vita